


Her Boys

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Ash had a lot of fun during her meet and greet, but now she can't wait to get back home to her boys.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing-prompts I'm doing on tumblr. An anon asked for "Is that my shirt?" for AshXLance.

Ash simply flies up the stairs to her and Lance's apartment. She's all giddy and excited.

Oh boy, she had so much fun today!

Yes, she's been skeptical first when the record label told her about the meet and greet in this new music shop because staying one day, one _whole_ day away from her baby? She was a little worried about that.

Not because she had doubts that Lance couldn't handle baby Sam.

She knows from experience that Lance is good at this. He's looked after Sam so many times before.

No, it's more that she had doubts she'd be able to stay away from Sam that long and that she'd miss him.

She'd only been away from him for a few hours since he's been born.

But it wasn't so hard.

She's just been talking to her fans, signing CDs or giving autographs, and it was so amazing! Really, she has the best fans in the world!

Some even asked about her baby and of course she couldn't help and show them some pictures on her phone or tell them how amazing Sam is.

And some asked how she's doing all this. And she told them the truth. That she has help.

From her husband.

That surprised a few of them because back when she and Lance got married, Ash kept it secret. Only her closest friends were invited. Of course some of her fans spotted her wedding bracelet on her arm, but she never made a big deal out of it.

Hiding her pregnancy hasn't been so easy, though, because at some point, it's starting to _show_.

So she never made a secret out of this one. And her fans needed an explanation why she sort of disappeared for a while and still isn't as active as she used to be before Sam was born.

But she's never been one to milk her pregnancy and to post pictures of her baby bump all over social media.

No, she just made a public announcement that she had to take a break because she was pregnant and that was it.

No big deal.

So she was surprised that so many fans noticed.

But when she unlocks the door to their apartment, the fans, the label, the meet and greet, it's all forgotten. Because now she just can't wait to see baby Sam again. And Lance.

Her boys.

With a smile she enters the apartment. It's evening already, but Sam should still be up. It's not his bedtime yet.

She walks up to the living room, and her smile deepens as she sets eyes on Lance sitting on the couch with baby Sam in his arms.

"Hello there, my boys!" she greets them as she approaches the couch.

Lance looks up and returns her smile.

"Hello, love!" he says, holding Sam up a little so he can look at her. "Look, Sam, it's Mommy!"

Sam replies to that with a gurgling sound and kicking his little legs.

Ash laughs a little as she takes Sam into her arms, places a quick kiss on his forehead before she cradles him to her chest.

Then she leans in closer to Lance and they share a quick kiss.

After that, Ash climbs the couch next to Lance.

"How was your day?" Lance asks.

"Great!" Ash replies, smiling down on her baby. "I had so much fun. But now I'm glad I'm back home with my boys."

She turns to Lance. "How was your day?"

"Good," he replies. "Sam and I watched some cartoons together and when he had his after-lunch nap I cleaned the apartment a bit."

Ash giggles. "I presume the cartoons were fun, the cleaning wasn't."

Lance laughs. "That's one way to put it. But it's okay."

Ash wants to say something, but then she sets eyes on something that puzzles her a bit.

Since when does Lance wear striped shirts? Black and grey striped shirts, to be more precise?

The answer is, he doesn't.

"Is that my shirt?" she asks, just to be sure.

Lance looks down his body.

"Oh yes, it is," he says.

Ash frowns. "I tossed that into the laundry bin yesterday, didn't I? Why are you wearing it?"

Lance shrugs.

"Sam was a bit grumpy. So I thought maybe this shirt would help," Lance replies. "It smells like you."

"Did it work?"

Lance nods. "I held him close to my chest, so my heartbeat combined with your scent calmed him down."

"You're getting creative, aren't you?" she says. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, yeah?" Lance says, his smile turning into smirk. "How about we tuck little Sam in and I show you how creative I can _really_ get?"

Ash chuckles.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says before she leans in closer for another kiss.


End file.
